Expédition punitive
by Snapy
Summary: Une mauvaise blague des maraudeurs et voila deux jeunes gens dans le pétrin. Sirius, le grand fautif, et Severus l'innocente victime. Ils seront pourtant deux à subir une punition:le "changement de corps", vu par Dumbledore. SS/RL pas pour tout de suite
1. Prologue

_Hayaaaaa ! Voici ma petite fic' sur mon Sevinou d'amour ^o^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est mon seul salaire, et mon seul encouragement aussi * yeux de biche/chaton/écureuil * _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Prologue *

**19h00**

'Cette fois je vais t'étriper espèce de raclure de fond de chaudron !'

Severus Snape et Sirius Black se trouvaient dans une salle vide, en position de duel, leur baguettes magiques à la main. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que les choses s'étaient considérablement envenimées entre eux - encore plus que d'habitude - et la tension accumulée explosait enfin avec le charme d'une éruption volcanique après un charmant 'Cracmol dégénéré' lancé à un coin de couloir. Le plus grand des deux, Sirius, avait perdu son air charmeur au profit d'un visage déformé par la rage, tandis que Severus le dévisageait d'un air renfrogné, l'arcade en sang. Ils avaient commencés leur discussion à coup de poing, façon moldus, avant de repasser par leur baguette dans une tentative pour mettre l'autre au tapis.

'Je te préviens Snivellus, cette fois pas de cadeau !'

'Tu parles comme une gamine effarouchée. C'est pitoyable.' répondit ledit Snivellus, l'air hargneux.

Severus essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière son rideau de cheveux noir son regard angoissé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. Ho, bien sûr, il connaissait des sorts capables de l'amocher, mais la pensée d'une exclusion de Poudlard seule l'empêchait de s'en servir. Quand à Sirius, une idée plus brillante qu'une raclée maison s'imposa à son esprit. Pour la mettre en oeuvre cependant, il devait s'assurer encore une fois des motivations de cette grosse chauve-souris.

'Pourquoi tu nous suit, Snivellus ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à découvrir ?' cracha Sirius avec une moue dégoûté.

'Vous cachez donc effectivement un truc, hein ?! Je le savais ! Allez accouches, Black, ou je vous dénonce à Dumbledore !' un air de triomphe largement immérité se dessinait à présent sur le visage blafard du Serpentard.

Sirius eu un ricanement à peine audible, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le torse de Severus Snape. Il le jaugea du regard, puis abaissa son bras en faisant mine de réclamer une trêve, mais son regard brillait de malveillance.

'Très bien, très bien, tu aurais fini par comprendre de toute façon. Si tu veux savoir ce que trafique Lupin chaque mois, tu n'as qu'à... disons... appuyer sur la racine au pied du Saule Cogneur.'

'Tu me fais marcher ou quoi ?' lui répondit Severus, l'air soudain méfiant.

'Essayes et tu verras bien. Moi ce que j'en dit...'

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le Serpentard se ruait à l'extérieur de la salle de classe dans un tourbillon de robe, sans demander son reste. Malgré tous les pièges, toutes les humiliations, toutes les insultes, Severus n'avait pas vu la faille. Il n'avait pas voulu la voir. La curiosité, autant que l'amour, rend malheureusement aveugle.


	2. Règlement de comptes

* * *

_Nyûû ! Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire, et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^o^ Inutile de préciser que les reviews m'aident à me motiver, et qu'elles permettent de m'informer sur mes erreurs, etc. * yeux de ragondin des bois * [ bah oui, faut varier :p ]_

_Merci à __Midwintertears__ pour sa review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fic' est encore loin d'être finie ! =)  
_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Chapitre 1. Règlement de comptes *

**le lendemain, 19h00.**

'COMMENT avez-vous pu être aussi stupide ! Oui Monsieur Black: Stupide ! 100 points de moins pour gryffondor ! Et maintenant suivez moi ! VITE ! '

Le professeur Macgonagall n'avait jamais été dans une telle rage, et jamais aussi peu encline à passer l'éponge sur une lamentable erreur, visiblement. La terrible professeur revenait de l'infirmerie, ou Snape avait repris connaissance, et elle venait réquisitionner le coupable à la fin de ses cours. Elle marchait maintenant à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs, traînant d'autorité un Sirius Black fulminant contre le monde entier dans le bureau du directeur. Sur leur passage, les élèves s'écartaient en chuchotants à toute vitesse pour essayer de savoir ce qu'avait encore fait ce "satané" sixième année de Sirius Black. La rumeur de ce qui était arrivé à Severus Snape s'était répandue aussi vite que de la poudre de cheminette, et tout le monde savait que les Maraudeurs y étaient mêlés de près ou de loin.

D'après la rumeur, Snivellus s'était fait attaquer par James Potter et Sirius Black la veille au soir dans le parc de l'école. La vérité était bien pire. Sirius avait précipité Severus dans le passage secret du Saule Cogneur, l'entraînant ainsi jusqu'au loup-garou déchaîné de la Cabane Hurlante. Heureusement pour l'infortuné serpentard, James avait rencontré Sirius juste après son altercation dans la salle de classe, et avait pu rattraper à temps Severus, au péril de sa vie. Personne n'avait su qui était le responsable de ce drame jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard reprenne connaissance le lendemain, et qu'il hurle au scandale comme une collégienne, en assurant que Black avait essayé de le tuer. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement démenti cette version, lorsque Macgonagall était venue le chercher à grand renfort de hurlements primaires et de montées d'adrénaline.

'Plume en sucre!' aboya le professeur Macgonagall à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Sirius rentra la tête dans les épaules, au cas ou son professeur de métamorphose aurait, en plus d'agresser verbalement une sculpture médiévale, l'idée de lui éclater la tête dessus. Quand la gardienne du bureau fit un pas de côté pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon, le professeur se rua dans les marches à la manière d'un dragon particulièrement mal embouché, sans même jeter un regard à son prisonnier. Sirius eu un instant l'idée de s'échapper - ni vu ni connu, bien sûr - mais un seul regard vers la vieille femme l'en dissuada, et il la suivit jusqu'en haut des marches.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une immense pièce ronde, au fond de laquelle se trouvait un grand bureau et un grand siège magnifiquement ouvragé. Le professeur Dumbledore y était assis, les doigts croisés sur son sous-main, son regard bleu électrique rivé sur les nouveaux arrivants. Un élève était assis sur une des chaises qui se trouvait en face du bureau, mais il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui entrait dans un tel tumulte. Des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules, gras et emmêlés, les mains sur les genoux, le teint blafard et le nez crochu: Snivellus. L'aîné des Black se renfrogna encore plus, si c'était possible, puis suivit de mauvaise grâce Minerva Macgonagall jusqu'au bureau.

'Monsieur Black, prenez place s'il vous plais.' lui demanda poliment Dumbledore.

Ses yeux habituellement malicieux, bienveillants ou pétillants s'étaient fait sévères pour l'occasion, et il scrutait le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sirius obtempéra immédiatement, et se retrouva assis à côté de Severus, celui dernier raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise, les lèvres pincées. Le professeur Macgonagall était partie se placer aux côté du directeur, toujours debout. Et toujours furieuse. En réalité, elle avait l'air d'avoir avalé une bouteille de pimentine.

Le serpentard, quand à lui, fixait un point invisible au dessus de la tête du directeur, le visage impassible, le bras gauche en écharpe: James l'avait précipité contre le Saule Cogneur en le poussant à l'extérieur du tunnel, pour qu'il échappe au loup-garou et ce fuckin' arbre avait fait des siennes. Après ça, il avait perdu connaissance, et s'était réveillé auprès de Madame Pomfrey, courbatu et énervé.

Sirius n'en menait pas large, et ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Son regard passait du professeur Macgonagall au professeur Dumbledore comme à un match de tennis, et il attendait la sentence d'un air contrit. Après un temps qui parut durer une éternité, le vénérable directeur pris enfin la parole, ses yeux fixant en premier Sirius.

'Monsieur Black, vous avez sûrement conscience de la gravité de votre acte, n'est-ce pas ?'

'C'est à dire, monsieur ?' répondit innocemment le jeune homme.

Severus se leva brusquement de son siège, hors de lui.

'Black à essayé de me tuer ! Si c'est pour qu'il s'en tire comme ça, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir !'

'Et toi Snivellus ? Tu nous tournais toujours autour, comme une mouche à son cadavre ! Si seulement tu avais pu..' mais Sirius fut interrompu par Dumbledore, qui avait levé la main pour les faire taire.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, et les deux autres se rassirent dans un silence pesant, se lançant des Avada Kedavra oculaires. Albus Dumbledore les observa un instant, ne sachant que dire, puis reposa ses mains sur le sous-main en se raclant la gorge.

'Haem. Bien. Je disait donc: monsieur Black, votre acte est grave. Et cette fois, c'est une affirmation. Votre petite blague envers monsieur Snape - il inclina la tête vers celui-ci, pour lui reconnaître le droit d'être furieux - à failli lui coûter la vie. Ou pire.'

Cette fois ci, personne n'ajouta rien. Le ton était devenu plus doux, mais la cruelle réalité frappait d'autant plus fort: en particulier pour Sirius. Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Grindelwald, avait-il fait une chose aussi stupide ? Dumbledore sembla deviner ses pensées, car il ajouta prestement:

'Je sais que vous en êtes conscient. Et que vous reconnaissez, au fond de vous-même, la stupidité d'un tel acte. Néanmoins, vous devez être sanctionné, et vous le serez. '

Severus eu un rictus triomphant, tandis que le gryffondor pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Le professeur Macgonagall se tourna vers Dumbledore, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, puis poursuivit.

'Je ne vais pas vous exclure; pour cette fois. Mais je vous aurais à l'oeil.' Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelle serait sa sanction, mais le directeur enchaîna plus rapidement. 'Monsieur Snape, vous serez également sanctionné. Pour avoir harcelé le groupe d'ami de monsieur Black, ainsi que pour votre tendance à inventer des sortilèges dangereux. Et enfin pour avoir poussé la témérité au point de sortir du château après le couvre-feu.'

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Severus poussa un rugissement sous le sourire moqueur de son camarade. C'était limite s'il n'avait pas plus de reproches de la part du directeur que ce pseudo-meurtrier ! Il fit mine de se lever, mais le directeur l'immobilisa sur sa chaise d'un coup de baguette magique.

'Ne vous énervez pas, voyons. Vous avez chacun vos tords. Monsieur Black, vous êtes particulièrement puéril et imbu de vous-même, et vous, monsieur Snape, manquez totalement de respect et de... gentillesse. Cela devrait pouvoir vous mettre d'accord.'

Dumbledore avait retrouvé son regard pétillant, et observait avec un sourire les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient complètement abasourdis et furieux, se battant visiblement entre l'envie de mettre une raclée au directeur et une raclée à leur voisin de chaise ou s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Pour faire bonne mesure au milieu de ce silence de plomb, le sorcier fit apparaître deux tasses de thé sur le bureau. Il y versa du lait avec attention, et fit léviter les boissons vers les deux élèves. Severus pris la sienne d'un air suspicieux, et se mis à en renifler le contenu. Sirius, lui, semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et se contentait de "phazer" sur le chapeau de son professeur de métamorphose.

'N'ayez pas peur et buvez. Ce n'est pas du poison, monsieur Snape.' leur dit alors Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Ne pouvant reculer devant l'invitation de leur professeur, il avalèrent chacun une gorgée de thé, sous le regard paternel du directeur. Minerva quand à elle pinçait les lèvres en leur jetant des regards noirs. Elle se pencha vers son supérieur avec le plus de discrétion possible.

'Albus, je ne penses que ce soit le moment de leur offrir le thé.' lui murmura t-elle d'une voix glacée.

'Patience Minerva, l'important n'est pas la méthode de punition, mais son résultat.'

Visiblement le professeur Macgonagall n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une tasse de thé pouvait correctement punir les deux garnements, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de boire, plutôt à contrecoeur dans le cas de Severus, le professeur Dumbledore réengagea la discussion avec plus de sérieux.

'Monsieur Snape, avez-vous finalement deviné ce que faisait Remus Lupin chaque mois ?'

Le serpentard hésita un instant, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse à présent vide. Il murmura alors, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres:

'C'est un loup-garou...'

'Très bien.' répondit alors Dumbledore d'une voix rauque. 'Inutile de préciser que vous devez _absolument_ garder cela pour vous. Je vous demande donc de ne révéler sous aucun prétexte le petit... problème de Remus Lupin.'

'Mais ! Professeur, il à bien faillis me tuer ! C'est un monstre !' Les joues de Severus s'était colorées et la colère avait repris le dessus sur ses traits.

'Habituellement, il n'est un danger pour personne, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Vous n'étiez pas censé vous y trouver.' contredit alors le professeur, avec une certaine emphase.

Severus et Sirius baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, soudain absorbés dans la contemplation de leur chaussures. Avec un air satisfait, Dumbledore se tourna vers Minerva avec son habituel - et mystérieux - sourire.

'S'il vous plais Minerva, raccompagnez les dans leurs dortoirs.'

'Mais... Et notre sanction ? Vous avez oublié de nous dire en quoi elle consistait.' dit alors Sirius, l'air étonné. Pour le professeur Dumbledore secoua légèrement la tête.

'Vous le saurez en temps voulu messieurs. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit.'

Ils reposèrent d'un même mouvement leur tasses sur le bureau du professeur, puis suivirent leur professeur de métamorphose en se lançant des coups d'oeil assassins. Severus était furieux que Sirius n'ai pas été renvoyé, et ce dernier était furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer le serpentard. Dumbledore les regarda sortir de son bureau avec un sourire amusé, et Fumseck émit un léger hululement sur son perchoir. [ ça hulule un phénix ? Oo stupide auteur ! ]

Pourtant, le professeur Macgonagall était encore très énervée, et elle s'arrêta au coin du couloir pour leur passer un savon façon mamie-nova.

'Vous' elle désigna Sirius d'un doigt accusateur, ' si je vous reprend à faire une bêtise, ou même à faire un pet de travers, je vous ferait trier des verracrasse pendant les dix prochaines années ! Et vous' elle désigna cette fois Severus, qui lui jeta un regard plein de rancoeur, 'vous avez intérêt à garder pour vous ce que vous avez vu, ou alors je vous colle assistant de Slughorn jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité !'

Sur ce elle les laissa en plan, pour partir d'un pas lourd en direction de la salle des professeurs. Après tout, ils étaient assez grands pour rentrer dans leur dortoir par leur propres moyens. Pourtant, la riposte tant attendue ne se fit pas attendre: Severus se jeta sur Sirius avec toute la violence dont il était capable, et ils s'écrasèrent contre une armure dans un bruit métallique. La plupart des élèves se trouvant dans leur dortoirs, personne ne fit attention à eux, et ce fut pour cette raison que le serpentard mis sa baguette sous la gorge de son "camarade".

'Je vais te tuer. Tu as voulu me tuer, alors je vais faire pareil. Sale traître à ton sang, résidu de merde de cafard...'

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'autre répliquait, en lui assenant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Severus bascula, le souffle court, tandis que l'autre se relevait déjà, la baguette prête.

'Essayes pour voir, Snivellus...' lui dit-il alors dans un murmura particulièrement déplaisant.

Les deux combattants n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans leur échange de bons procédés, car Rusard surgit alors de derrière une tapisserie, le visage aussi rouge que celui du professeur Macgonagall quelques heures plus tôt. Il les pris tous les deux par le collet, et les poussa dans le couloir en beuglant.

'Dans votre SALLE COMMUNE ! Immédiatement !'

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de changer d'avis - et de les coller pour le reste de la soirée - les deux ennemis se séparèrent en se lançant des menaces dans leur barbe. Severus se rendis alors dans la salle commune des serpentards, dans les cachots, et Sirius dans celle des gryffondors, ou il fut vite rejoint par ses amis les Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, l'un pestant toujours contre l'autre et vice-versa, ils ne se doutaient pas que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Ils se mirent donc au lit, totalement inconscients, et sombrèrent immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Quelque part dans le château, Dumbledore dégustait une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits, son sourire malicieux toujours collé au visage.


End file.
